Choices
by Caranina
Summary: While on a horrible date, Naruto meets a redhead that just might make the night worth it. GaaNaru. Rated M.


A/N: This one shot was inspired by and written for my very awesome beta Mei-chan. Since it's a one shot there really isn't much of a plot there. Enjoy!

**Choices.**

Naruto was going to kill him. He was going to tie him to a chair and shove ramen down his throat until he begged for mercy. He was going to buy every single Disney cartoon known to mankind, glue the bastard to the couch and force him to watch the prancing dwarves, birds, princesses, white horses, forest wildlife and knights in shining armor until his eyes fell out. These were the thoughts running through the blond's head as he sat staring at the young man sitting across from him. His cheeks hurt from maintaining a ridiculous smile and his neck had a crick in it from nodding ever so often. Why was he even bothering to put up pretenses?

Ah, that's right. He refused to give that bastard, Uchiha Sasuke, the satisfaction the asshole was looking for. Naruto could picture the pale prick sitting at home smugly waiting on his leather sofa for Naruto to show up and tell him how much of an asshole he was for setting the blond up on this disaster of a blind date. As Naruto's eyes landed on the pointed teeth of the guy speaking animatedly, the blond decided the best course of action would be to rip out Sasuke's manhood and drive it down his throat.  
Okay, so maybe, just maybe Naruto actually deserved this torture, assuming that Sasuke had indeed found the scratch Naruto had made on the bumper of the brunet's Ferrari. Honestly, how was he supposed to know that the garbage man had left the trashcan in the middle of the driveway? Besides, it was Sasuke's fault for letting Naruto use his car, anyways. Anyone that knew the blond knew to never trust him with anything that could be broken, scratched, dented or otherwise harmed. Not even Iruka was willing to trust Naruto with his ceramic coffee mugs. He always gave the blond plastic.

"And then do you know what he said?" The silver-haired man said a little too loudly.  
_"That you really shouldn't have filed your teeth?"_ Naruto thought as he picked up the bottle of sake to pour himself another drink. The guy didn't wait for a response as he continued with his story, every now and then laughing raucously. The blond figured that just maybe if he got completely smashed, then the guy sitting across from him might actually be funny and possibly even start to seem appealing. So far, it wasn't working. The guy was still offensive and Naruto was annoyed out of his mind. Seriously, Naruto wasn't dumb enough to think his personality was all sunshine and roses to people. The blond knew he could be pretty damn annoying, obnoxious and plain loud, but this guy... this guy took the crown when it came to being obnoxious. Naruto had to concede to that. Staring at his cup, the blond swirled it slightly. Maybe this was karma coming to bite him in the ass.  
_"To the demise of my hopes for getting laid any time soon."_

"Geez, all this sake is getting to me." The man said as he stretched, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal a few ridges of toned abdomen. Naruto glanced down at the exposed skin before looking back up to meet the eyes of his date. It wasn't like the guy was unsightly. On the contrary, if Naruto didn't pay attention to his personality, he was actually pretty hot. Except as the night wore on, Naruto was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the guy's cocky nature. He was worse than Sasuke, and the blond was getting the distinct impression that hooking up with this guy would be bad for his reputation and mental health. Besides, there was one little problem in all this - Naruto tended to get attached after hook-ups and this was one bastard he did not want to have any feelings for in any form or fashion.  
Flashing a knowing grin, the young man stood up.

"I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much."

"Don't worry about me. Take your time." Naruto said smiling sweetly as he watched the guy leave.  
With a sigh, the blond let his eyes wander around the restaurant. At least it was a fairly nice place, and the food wasn't bad. Still, that did nothing to lighten Naruto's mood. He'd had high hopes of getting laid, maybe not tonight but in the near future, he was aiming for the second date. How long had it been? The simple fact that it was taking him so long to remember meant it had definitely been too long. Then again, he wasn't one for casual hook ups either - something that Sasuke teased him mercilessly for. He was a guy after all. So why the hell was he sitting here tolerating this societal reject? Because even Uzumaki Naruto had his limits.  
"Would you like anything else, sir?" A brown-haired waiter in a pristine white shirt asked. Naruto stared at the man for a moment before answering

"Not unless you know what to do when your date sucks?" The blond asked hopefully.

Chuckling, the waiter shook his head.  
"Didn't think so." Naruto said, his face falling. With a sigh, he waved the waiter away. "The faster this is over, the faster I can get home, hug my Kakashi-sensei plushie and hide away from the world."  
Giving the blond a sympathetic look, the waiter walked off to another table. The blond followed the waiter's movements out of utter boredom until the young man stopped at another table. He waited patiently for the waiter to move once more. However, when the waiter did move, Naruto was sorely unprepared to meet the electric gaze of green eyes resting under a shock of brilliant, red hair.  
All negative thoughts Naruto had previously had about the night quickly evaporated as eye contact lingered. Naruto knew he was staring like an idiot, but at the moment he really could care less. Red hair, green eyes, flawlessly pale skin in a crisp white suit and wine red shirt that matched perfectly with the mass of red tresses. Was that a tattoo on his forehead? How the hell did Naruto miss the guy this entire time?

The blond watched mesmerized as the red head got to his feet smoothly and began to make his way towards the blond. Naruto felt his skin heat up as he watched the guy's movements. He didn't even realize his breathing had sped up the closer the stranger got to him. When the stranger appeared right next to his table, Naruto held his breath while forcing his eyes to focus on the table.  
"You always have a choice, you know."

The voice was low and rich, and Naruto could have sworn the words were whispered in his ear. Except the guy hadn't stopped, and he was still casually making his way to the front of the restaurant. Shamelessly, Naruto turned in his seat to stare at the redhead who paused only for a second at the door. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and within that moment Naruto decided. Pulling out his wallet, the blond dropped some bills on the table and bolted for the door.  
The summer air was warm and the streets were busy with people. Naruto stood on the sidewalk, looking around in hope of catching a glimpse of the red-haired stranger, as his heart pounded in his chest. The blond felt a wave of disappointment flow over him the longer he scanned the streets with his eyes. There was no point going back to the restaurant. Now that he was away from that disaster of a date, Naruto was finding it increasingly difficult to willingly subject himself to that torture once more. The image of a redheaded stranger floated back into the blond's mind as he stood on the sidewalk. Who was he kidding? That guy was definitely out of his league. To make matters worse, he'd already disappeared. Sighing, the blond turned and began to walk.

The sound of a car pulling up next to him caught the young man's attention. Naruto stared curiously as the sleek, black vehicle stopped next him. The glass was darkly tinted making it near impossible to see inside the car. The blond's curiosity was peaked when one of the windows was opened. Bending slightly, Naruto peered inside the car, only to be greeted by a pair of teal eyes below what was now familiar red hair.  
"You made your choice."

There was that rich timbre again, that seemed to caress his ear. Naruto watched as the stranger leaned over and opened the door closest to him. The blond found himself hesitating for only a minute before his body was moving into the car, his eyes not once leaving the redhead's, who was watching him intently. The strong gaze of the other was causing little bubbles of excitement to form in the blond's stomach.  
"Do you make it a habit to get into stranger's cars?"  
"No, it's my first time."  
That comment seemed to amuse the redhead, causing him to smirk slightly.  
"It's Naruto."  
"Gaara."  
The two stared at each other a moment more, before Gaara turned his eyes to the road and took off. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't look away as he observed the one named Gaara, from his long slender fingers that gripped the steering wheel, to the impassive face. As silence reigned in the car, it brought with it the gravity of the situation that Naruto had willingly put himself into. He didn't even know where they were going. Forget that, he didn't even know this guy!  
"Look, I don't usually do this." The blond began nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. His companion glanced away from the road long enough to look at the suddenly nervous man.

"Leave your date hanging or get into cars with strangers?"  
"Both." Naruto answered quickly. Gaara didn't respond, his eyes back on the road. Naruto fidgeted on the leather seat as the city sped by them.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I'm not kidnapping you."  
"Well, that's reassuring..." Naruto countered while rolling his eyes. Gaara glanced at the blond once more to see him staring out the window. He'd seen him enter the restaurant with another guy, and had idly observed them throughout his dinner. The redhead had found the myriad of expressions flitting through the startlingly blue eyes quite amusing. What was even more entertaining was that his date hadn't seemed to notice the blond's growing displeasure.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Was I supposed to?"  
Naruto blinked at this. Just his luck - Leave one asshole to end up with another.  
"Usually yes, that's the way it goes. Someone asks you a question, and you answer it." Naruto muttered and glared at the other man.  
"Things don't always go the way you want them to." Gaara said flatly.

"Great, another asshole." The blond mumbled as he folded his arms and returned to staring out the window. The redhead continued to observe the blond through the corner of his eye.  
"I've been called worse. You can always get out if you want to. I did say I wasn't kidnapping you." Came the words smoothly spoken.  
Turning his gaze back to Gaara, Naruto watched the young man for a moment. The redhead didn't seem to notice he was being stared at, either that or he didn't care.  
"Why am I here with you?"  
"Why are you here with me?"  
Naruto's eyes widened at Gaara's words.  
"I said that aloud, didn't I?..."  
Gaara's response was simply a side-way glance.  
"You know the answer to that question."  
"Do I?" Naruto asked.  
"Doesn't matter."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as something occurred to him.  
"Do you make it a habit of picking up strangers in your car?"  
Gaara didn't answer right away, while the car slowed down at a traffic light. "No." The redhead finally said, smirking at the blond's expression at his answer. "I usually have them walk."  
The previous happily curious expression was replaced with a scowl.  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
Gaara didn't answer, instead focusing back on the road as the car took off again.

The rest of the car ride was interesting to say the least, with Naruto asking questions and receiving answers that either caused him to glare, scowl, or on a few occasions, yell at the strange redhead. Despite all this, the blond couldn't help but find himself intrigued by the other man, and found he was anticipating the sarcastic, somewhat cocky, answers he received.  
When they finally pulled into the parking lot of a large building, Naruto found himself repeating a previous question.  
"So where are we?" the blond asked as they waltzed into a luxurious looking lobby.  
"Here." Gaara answered absently, nodding at the doorman before heading to some elevators.  
"Here?! Well, no shit Sherlock! Where the hell is 'here'?" Naruto fumed as he followed the other man.  
"Here is where I live." Gaara answered, stepping into an elevator.  
"Oh."  
The ride up was quiet since Gaara wasn't particularly inclined to starting a conversation and at the moment Naruto's stomach was doing weird things the further from the ground floor the elevator went.

When Gaara finally opened the door to where he lived, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the interior appreciatively. The redhead certainly had taste. The condominium was quite large, and spacious, decorated with a modern flare.  
"Sit over there." Gaara directed, pointing to a large sofa to his left. Obediently, Naruto did what he was told, sinking into the supple leather while continuing to look around. The first thing that struck him was the distinct lack of photos. Sure there were a few paintings scattered here and there but the place lacked a personal air. It was the kind of place one would expect to see in an interior design catalog.

A few minutes later, Gaara returned holding two cups and a bottle of sake. Naruto watched quietly, as he tried to clamp down on his nervousness. After pouring, the other man handed the blond one of the cups. With a mumbled thanks, Naruto took it and downed the drink. Gaara simply cocked a hairless brow at this.  
"I'm surprised you're still sober."  
"I'm good at holding my liquor. I've drunk with the best of them after all." The blond answered, smiling as he refilled his gcup, this time sipping at the contents instead of swallowing it all in one go. Gaara continued to watch the blond intensely, noting his movements that became more relaxed as time passed. The more Naruto drank, the less tense he became, rambling on about everything and anything. The redhead didn't mind, finding it amusing and rather charming. It was fun watching the blond get riled up whenever Gaara gave an answer he did not particularly like. At some point, a drunken flush and a hiccup caused an amused smirk to cross the redhead's face.

"That's enough." The man said, reaching for Naruto's cup.  
"Hey!" The blond protested as the small, porcelain object was removed from his hand.  
"I don't want you completely out of it."  
The words whispered so close to his ear made Naruto flush further as he finally realized how close Gaara was to him. When had the redhead moved? The blond stared at the predatory glint in brilliant green eyes, getting lost in the pale color.  
"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your eyes are?" Naruto whispered.  
"No one has ever had the guts to." Gaara answered, moving closer until his face was mere inches away from Naruto's, making his intention obvious.  
"Is it because you have no eyebrows?"  
"That has nothing to do with it."  
"I've never done this before. I mean - we haven't even been on a date." Naruto said, his voice shaking slightly, yet his body moving closer to Gaara's.  
"So you know why you got into the car, after all."

Naruto's answer was to close the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. Gaara's hand immediately shot forward into the blond's hair, tugging at the golden strands as he forced his tongue forward. Naruto winced while parting his lips, allowing Gaara access to plunder his mouth. It didn't take long for the blond to realize who was in control as he found himself being forced unto his back, being kissed senseless. Gripping onto the red, silk shirt, Naruto moaned as their tongues tangled. When was the last time he'd been kissed like this? Hell, had he **ever** been kissed like this? The blond was having a hard time keeping up as pleasure shot through him straight to his groin. It had been so long that his body was reacting to even the barest of touches. At some point, Gaara finally broke the kiss and before Naruto could protest, a moist tongue was grazing across his jaw and down his neck before lips replaced them. The blond whimpered as sinfully sweet suction assaulted a spot right below his ear. Naruto felt he was going to lose his mind, if more contact wasn't made soon. Biting his lip to suppress a moan being pulled forth by teeth being dragged across his skin, Naruto tugged at Gaara's shirt frantically trying to undo the buttons.  
"Let me." came the amused whisper in his ear, and Naruto really did moan this time. Fluidly, Gaara sat up, straddling the blond beneath him, and yanked his shirt off over his head. Naruto stared openly at the body of the man above him.

"Your turn." Gaara said softly, reaching out for Naruto's shirt and tugging it over the blond's head. Both men stared at each other, taking in the dips and ridges that marked them as male. With a frustrated sound, Naruto reached forward and pulled the redhead back down into another bruising kiss. This time, he did manage to keep up, and before long, he wasn't the only one moaning. Hands roved over smooth skin hungrily, discovering each other's body and what made the other tremble in undisguised pleasure. When their clad members brushed against each other, Naruto felt like he was going to explode. The delicious sound falling from the parted lips of the blond beneath him, made Gaara grind his hips against Naruto once more.

The man was so responsive beneath him, that Gaara swore he would go mad soon, if he didn't take him. Moving down the tanned body, the redhead sucked and licked a trail, from pert nipples, across a hard stomach, stopping momentarily to admire the tattoo spiraling around the blond's navel. Gaara hummed his approval before dragging his tongue across the skin, causing Naruto to shiver and grip Gaara's shoulders. Nimble fingers made quick work of Naruto's zipper and pants, and the blond really did cry out when a warm mouth engulfed him.  
Gaara watched through hooded eyes as Naruto's body tensed under the attention his member was receiving. Blunt nails dug into his shoulder, but the redhead ignored it; instead, focusing on ensuring the blond would never forget the feel of Gaara's mouth around him.

"Ahhh... Fuck!" Naruto cried as a tongue was raked up his shaft and swirled over the head, before dipping momentarily into his slit. The blond's hips bucked upwards as Gaara sucked forcefully, moving his head in a steady rhythm. All sense of decency was gone as the blond moaned shamelessly loud. Naruto came hard suddenly, catching the redhead off guard, while he kept his mouth clamped over the blond, determined to milk every last drop from Naruto's orgasm.  
Naruto spasmed, his hips jerking up off the sofa, before finally falling back down. With one last lick, Gaara released him and looked up at the blond, whose body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Naruto's breath came in ragged bursts, as he stared up at Gaara.  
"Kami...y-you're good."  
Gaara's eyes glittered with amusement at the compliment as he moved up to hover over the other man. Lowering himself until his lips brushed against Naruto's ear, the redhead whispered softly."I am. But I think it's been a while for you, hasn't it..."  
"Asshole."

Naruto shivered as the redhead kissed him. This time he wasted no time in parting his lips, allowing Gaara inside. The tang of his seed filled the blond's mouth as their tongues danced around each other. Gaara broke the kiss long enough for him to stand up and remove his pants. He was back on the blond with renewed fervor that had Naruto growing hard again under the attention his body was receiving. Sharp teeth scraping against a nipple had the blond hissing and burying his hands into thick red strands. Gaara's hair was soft to the touch, and Naruto found himself continuously threading his fingers through the red locks while hands moved steadily lower. The blond whined when Gaara finally pulled away from him to reach for the jacket he'd slung over the back of the sofa. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, watching Gaara pull a small vial from an inside pocket.

"I'm always prepared." Gaara said, before licking the shell of the blond's ear, causing Naruto's eyes to slip close. The blond's breath hitched as the redhead continued to assault the delicate shell, before lips moved back down to the spot right below that had already taken so much abuse. Naruto knew he was going to have a massive mark there come morning.  
The feel of cool, slick fingers at his entrance startled the blond causing him to open his eyes.  
"When did you-?"  
Naruto's answer was forgotten as a finger slipped into him and began moving. The blond bit his lip at the initial uncomfortable feeling as the finger moved within him. It was soon joined by a second one, that caused Naruto to wince and Gaara to groan at how tight Naruto was around his fingers. Gaara worked the blond skillfully, easing the tense muscles and preparing them for a much larger intrusion.

"I can't wait anymore." The redhead said huskily, as he parted Naruto's legs further and positioned himself. The blond was gritting his teeth when Gaara eased into him, pain shooting through him. It really had been a long time.  
Gaara didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside the blond. Naruto's eyes were screwed shut. He forced himself to relax. A soft kiss being placed on his temple caused the blond's eyes to open slowly to stare into the light emerald pools he'd first seen in the restaurant. Slowly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders, and pulled the redhead down to him. The two met in a gentle kiss that was soon followed by Gaara's slow thrusts. Naruto closed his eyes against the pain, waiting for the pleasure he knew would follow. The redhead's thrust were gradually becoming faster and harder as pleasure from being buried inside the blond coursed through him.  
"So tight..." Gaara groaned as he pulled out and slammed back into the hard body beneath him.

When Gaara finally struck that spot inside him, Naruto saw stars and his body arched up against the one above him, a scream falling from his lips. Naruto shifted, wrapping his legs around the redhead, forcing him to hit deeper. Gaara obliged, tightening his grip on the blond's hip. Soon, Naruto was reduced to a mass of writhing pleasure as Gaara pounded into him mercilessly, causing pleasure to lance through them with every thrust. Gaara's breathing was becoming erratic in his ear, signaling how close the redhead was to falling off the precipice they were both racing towards. With every stroke of his prostrate, Naruto screamed and begged for more until his throat hurt from the effort.  
"Scream my name when you come..." Gaara mumbled seductively in Naruto's ear, punctuating his words with another hard thrust. "I want to hear my name... on your lips... scream it like you've been screaming until now..."

Naruto whimpered as he felt his release rushing towards him. There was no way he could hold back now. The blond's orgasm slammed into him, snapping his body taut against Gaara, as he screamed the redhead's name. Gaara groaned, his own release hitting him, filling the firm body below him with his seed.  
The two collapsed spent, breathing harshly. Gradually, their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, but Gaara didn't move, his head resting next to Naruto's.  
"No one has ever screamed my name quite like that before..." Gaara said as he pushed himself up on his arms to stare down at the blond. Naruto glared half-heartedly.  
"Cocky much?"  
"I'm going to have to make you do that again."

Naruto woke up groggy and in pain. His head ached, his back ached, his ass ached, even his legs ached. Any sudden movements were out of the question. His mind tried to figure out exactly why the hell he was in so much pain. At least his bed was nice and so incredibly soft. For the life of him, he couldn't remember having a bed this comfortable, nor could he remember having red sheets, but that wasn't important. It felt so good except for the pain. One part of him in particular was hurting a lot more than the rest... now why was that?  
"Do you plan on staying in bed all day?"

That voice was all it took, and the night's events came flooding back, causing Naruto to turn a splendid shade of red. No wonder he was in so much pain and his head definitely made it clear he had a mild hangover. How many times had they done it? He wasn't going to be able to walk right for quite a while. The bed sinking next to him caused Naruto to finally open his eyes to see a redhead staring down at him blankly. The blond made an attempt to move that failed horribly. Gaara watched the other man for a moment, before finally reaching out to help Naruto sit up.  
"Shit, that hurt!" Naruto growled as he reached around to touch his lower back.  
"Here."  
Naruto blinked at the large glass of water and aspirin being offered to him. Taking the items from the redhead's hands, Naruto swallowed the pills and gulped down some water.  
"Thanks."  
Gaara didn't answer as he watched Naruto continue to guzzle the water. The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, and Naruto resisted the urge to fidget, which wasn't hard to do considering the discomfort throbbing through him.  
"Umm-"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
The question caught Naruto off guard and had him staring at the redhead curiously.  
"What?"  
"I asked if you have a boyfriend." Gaara repeated, slightly irritated.  
"No... why?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Naruto flushed.  
"What? Of course not! Do you think I'd do this if I did?"  
Gaara shrugged. "Why not? Lots of people do. Besides, you were on a date last night, weren't you?"  
"Well, I'm not 'lots of people' and my date sucked."  
"So do you want one?"  
"Huh?"  
"....I hate repeating myself, you know. So listen to what I say. I asked 'do you want a boyfriend?'"  
Naruto stared wide eyed at the redhead who was looking at him intently.  
"Are you... are you asking me out?"  
"A simple yes or no would suffice."  
"If you're asking me out, then you're doing a piss poor job."  
"Yes or no."  
Naruto scowled as he stared at the redhead.  
"You're an asshole."  
"I've been called worse and you already called me that last night."  
Naruto glared at the redhead who simply looked back at him blankly.  
"You're serious?"  
"Was I laughing when I asked?"  
"Can you even laugh?"  
"That's not important now, is it. Answer the question."

Naruto glared some more. What was it with this guy? He was cocky, sarcastic, a bastard, had no eyebrows and had the overall personality of hydrochloric acid. What the hell? It's not like he was seeing anyone, and they'd already slept together. That was Naruto's reasoning, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was strongly attracted to the redhead.  
"Fine. I'll be your boyfriend, on one condition."  
Gaara cocked a hairless brow at this as he watched the blond.  
"What?"  
"I get to pay you back for the fucking pain in my ass!"  
The redhead smirked at the fuming blond, before leaning towards him.  
"If you can, that is."


End file.
